onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Big Pan
The final and largest member of the Groggy Monsters, Big Pan (ビッグパン, Biggu Pan) is a Wotan (魚巨人 (ウオータン), Uōtan), a half-Fishman, half-Giant. Appearance Abilities and Powers His half-fish species is Mudfish, and his skin is extremely slippery, making him resistant to physical attacks though he is less resistant to swords as Pickles accidentally slashes him with his swords causing him to bleed. The attacks he uses are as follows: *'Punk Pass (パンクパス, ''Panku Pasu)' - Like his other attacks, this one is used only in Groggy Ring fights. He uses his huge hands to swat the opposing ballman to his teammates on the other side of the field. *'Punk Receive (パンクレシーブ, Panku Reshību)' - In this move, Big Pan throws one of his teammates into the air to grab a flying ballman. *'Too Bad Dance (トゥーバッドダンス, Tū Baddo Dansu)' - Spikes grow out of Big Pan's shoes and he stomps around the Groggy Ring field. *'Take A Ride (ドジョウすくいスライディング, Dojō Sukui Suraidingu)' - This move is a preemptive for two more attacks. Big Pan does a belly flop, causing a shockwave that throws the enemy onto his slippery Mudfish back. *'Super Racing Circus (ドジョウレーシングサーカス, Dojō Rēshingu Sākasu)' - After using Take A Ride, Big Pan stands up, causing the slipped-up opponent to slide down his back. For added power, he can contort himself into a wheel shape to send his opponent spinning along his arched back and legs. *'Super Roller Coaster (ドジョウコースター, Dojō Kōsutā)' - After using Super Racing Circus, Big Pan uncurls and points his arms upward while lying on the ground. The still-speeding opponent slips off his arms and is launched into the air. *'Punk Attack (パンクアタック, Panku Atakku)' - Big Pan leaps high into the air and throws his teammate Hamburg at the enemy. *'Human Cannon (人間大砲, Ningen Taihō)' - Big Pan puts his teammate Pickles in his mouth then spits him out at high velocity. *'Size Attack S-M-L (サイズアタック S-M-L, Saizu Atakku S-M-L)' - A combo attack with Hamburg & Pickles. First Hamburg (small) punches the target in the air with his iron gauntlets towards Pickles (medium), who then knocks him or her straight up with his spiked shoulderpads. Finally, Big Pan (large) slaps the target into the ground with his palm. *'Monster Burger (モンスターバーガー, Monsutā Bāgā)''' - Big Pan collaborates with both Hamburg and Pickles for this attack. While Hamburg bashes with a pair of clubs and Pickles does a spinning sword attack, Big Pan tries to crush the enemy between two big pans. This attack is likely the source for all three's names. History During the Groggy Ring, where he acted as his team's ball, he was defeated by Sanji's Anti-Manner Kick Course, followed by Zoro smashing him into the goal ring. He continues participating in anime filler, however. Anime and Manga Differences In Pirate Dodgeball, he throws the ball so hard that it takes out not only Usopp but the entirety of his own team barring himself, Hamburg, and Foxy. In Red Light-Green Light, he is taken out early when he and Pickles were knocked into the sea by getting hit by boulders kicked at them by Sanji. Trivia *Like the other Groggy Monsters who are named after culinary names, Big Pan is named after the pan, a basic instrument used in the kitchen which is also his main weapon during the Groggy Ring. References Category:Male Category:Foxy Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Wotan